


Something New

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Bottom!Peter, Fanart, M/M, Slashorific, Top!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter treats Neal to a weekend in an 18th century castle. In the privacy of their beautiful bedroom chamber, they decide to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> My 4th Slashorific 2016 fill, wheee \o/ Definitely the most juicy one :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/cy2vs5601tv3bx7/SomethingNew_PN.png?dl=0)  



End file.
